


Keep Me Steady

by orphan_account



Series: Camboy AU - Shklance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His body thrummed with all the attention he was receiving, toes curling, lips parting as he sucked in a deep breath as he felt the tingle of pleasure race up his spine yet again. Any ache his body felt previous to their session easily slipped away with the raw sensations that made his mind float among the stars. With an easy smile and half-lidded eyes, Shiro let himself be taken under by his attentive lovers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> split this up into two again!! will add more tags when im completely done with second part (its already underway). this is the last part of the camboy!au story, but i promise there is another shklance series coming!

By the time the camera flickered to life, the scene had begun. Shiro was bare and on his knees with a padded pillow tucked beneath him. Keith was running a hand through the man’s hair, with a fond smile on his face. Lance’s head came into the frame and gave a wide grin.

“Hello there!” he drawled at the camera with a wink. “As you can see, we are starting tonight’s entertainment.”

Lance walked away from the camera and toward Shiro who made a soft noise and leaned into his other’s boyfriend hand as he came closer. Keith chuckled in amusement as his boyfriend left him and turned to address the viewers.

“This time is Shiro’s turn,” he stated. “Usually, he’s the one who is leading things. It’s nice to see him on his knees for once.”

Lance let out a soft hum of agreement.

“We have a few sponsors who provided us some items to use,” Keith continued. “So you will see those. Honestly who better to test it on than our own Shiro?”

Shiro shifted on his knees, his cock already hardening in anticipation. Keith and Lance shared a look before glancing back at the camera.

“Okay, we’re going to begin now,” Lance finally spoke up as he peeled his eyes away from the man on his knees. “Like always, if you donate more than fifty bucks and leave a message we will read it and possibly add it into our scene. If you like this video, please make sure you check out our past streams as well. Lastly, if you like our videos and wish to subscribe, click the button in the top left of the broadcast. It helps fund us to continue making these lovely vids, and helps provides us fun sponsors and items to make them even better. Anyway, sit back and enjoy.”

It started off innocent enough, with Lance and Keith taking turns kissing their tied up lover until his lips were swollen and red and he was panting for breath. Then Lance was taking over, using his tongue and coaxing Shiro into playing while the other lover moved lower. Keith’s hands found his boyfriend’s nipples, scraping his nails against the hardening nubs as the man let out muffled moans against the lanky boy’s mouth.

Lance pulled back, grinning at the puffy lips and heaving chest of the man on his knees. “Man, you have kissable lips.”

“He does, doesn’t he?” Keith agreed, “But I know something better his lips could be doing.”

“Yeah, you are right,” Lance groaned as he made quick work of his pants and boxers. “Open up, babe.”

Shiro barely had time to open his mouth before Lance was pushing in. He couldn’t help the filthy moan that escaped as he began working. He focused on the head, twirling his tongue and sucking lightly before taking more in his mouth. His boyfriend groaned in approval, hands twisting in Shiro’s locks and scraping against his scalp.

“You guys look so good with each other,” Keith said, voice husky as he watched the scene in front of him.

Shiro glanced over, moaning around the cock in his mouth as he saw Keith stroking himself to the sight of him on his knees pleasuring Lance. Lance didn’t take kindly to this, gripping the man’s hair and thrusting into the pliant mouth.

“You are supposed to be focusing,” Lance said, voice wrecked already. “I’m gonna fuck your mouth, babe. You okay with that?”

Shiro refused to admit that in that moment he nodded his head eagerly. His boyfriend took advantage of his eagerness, slowly rocking his hips into his mouth before gaining speed and roughness. The sounds were filthy, wet spit and soft moans and grunts. 

There was the sound of chimes in the back, but neither boy cared. Keith peeked over, a grin on his face as he read the request aloud.

“Talia says we should move on to the next part,” he said, grabbing the attention of the others. “And I agree. That might be because I feel left out though.”

Lance snorted, but let go of Shiro’s hair and stepped away, hissing as the cold air took over instead of the heat of his lover’s mouth. He walked over to Keith, stealing a kiss that turned dirty quick with tongue and eager grinding. They ignored Shiro’s growl of approval and stripped their remaining clothes, climbing onto the bed together.

“Fuck me, Keith,” Lance moaned. “Make him watch.”

Keith cursed loudly, grabbing the lube and flicking the lid open as Lance sprawled out across the bed and spread his legs eagerly. Keith kissed him again, biting his bottom lip as he trails a lubed up finger against his crack. Lance whined and yanked at Keith’s hair until the finger was slipping into him. 

“Fuck,” Lance breathed as he eagerly rocked his hips back and onto Keith’s finger. “Look at him, he’s so wrecked. Just watching as you finger me right open.”

They looked back at Shiro who had his mouth open, eyes lidded, breathing hitched. His cock lay heavy against his thigh but he couldn’t touch it with his hands tied behind his back. He let out a soft whimper at their attention, but he didn’t beg. Not yet.

The attention shifted back to Lance, who was arching his back and moaning again as Keith began crooking his finger with every push. He slipped in another finger, listening to Lance give a gasp of approval and grip onto the bedsheets.

“C’mon,” he begged. “Another, Keith. Give me another.”

Keith complied, easily slipping in a third finger and curling it against Lance’s prostate with practised ease. Lance whimpered, back arching tightly as the pleasure coursed through his body.

“You look so good like this,” Keith murmured, leaning in to nip at Lance’s throat as he continued putting pressure against that spot inside of him. “Can’t wait ‘til I have you screaming my name.”

“Keith,” Lance’s voice broke off into a moan. “Please. Need you.”

Keith took his fingers out, giving Lance one last kiss before shifting. He guided his dick into Lance’s hole, both of them sharing a soft moan as he eased inside. They heard a whimper and turned to see Shiro, chest heaving and cock red and swollen and untouched. 

“Is there a problem, Shiro?” Keith asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

Shiro shook his head, unable to speak as the scene took place in front of him. Keith chuckled and began to thrust into Lance’s willing body. The sound of their skin slapping together and their shared moans reverberated in the room. The soft sound of chimes came flowing in, but they were too busy to check.

“Oh, fuck,” Lance’s voice rang out. “S-Shiro, it’s so good. Keith is so good to me.”

“Look at him,” Keith’s husky voice came as well. “Do you see how wrecked he is? Bet he could take us both and still moan like a little whore.”

Shiro let out a groan, bucking his hips upward into the air, needing some kind of friction against his cock but not receiving any. With every word, his cock throbbed and another noise escaped him, until he was shifting on his knees and trying to crawl closer to the bed.

“S-so good, Shiro, it’s so...ngh… good,” Lance writhed under Keith’s ministrations.

Lance locked eyes with Shiro momentarily, before a well-aimed thrust had him rolling his eyes back. It only took a few more thrusts and a quick twist of Keith’s hand and he was cumming across his stomach, a loud cry of Shiro’s name. Suddenly, it was like a flood broke through.

“Fuck, please,” Shiro begged. “Please touch me, Keith, Lance. Please. I’ve got to cum.”

Keith gasped in surprise, cursing and thrusting once more into Lance and cumming deep within him. Lance lets out a sigh of contentment, giving Keith a cheesy grin and half-lidded eyes.

“Should we?” he asked.

“Hm, I dunno...You think he deserves it?”

“Please,” Shiro said, louder than before. “I-I’ve been good.”

They shared a quick, heated look and then parted. Lance cleaned himself up while Keith walked over to Shiro’s side, pulling him by the hair and onto his feet. Shiro willingly went, attempting to press against Keith but the other kept him a ways away. 

“Over the bed,” Keith commanded, smiling to himself as Shiro quickly complied.

He put his chest flush against the bed, allowing himself to press forward and grind his cock against the silky sheets. When he felt his boyfriend’s hand gently rub one of his cheeks, he couldn’t help but let out a low, pleased groan that quickly escalated into a louder gasp as a lubed finger slid into him.

“You look so good,” Lance murmured from his spot before scooting to where Shiro was leaning. “So fucking good.”

Keith hummed in agreement as he added another finger and curled them, enjoying how his lover basically keened and shifted his hips backward. The third finger came soon enough and the thrusts sped up until Shiro was practically drooling as he clutched the sheets in his fists.

“M-more,” the bigger man moaned. “Please.”

“Fuck,” Lance cursed. “Do it already, Keith.”

“Fine.”


End file.
